Siempre estuviste allí
by Anizz FAN -Ani de Knight
Summary: Ned, Moze, Suzie y los demás ya han crecido. Ned deberá decidir entre Suzie o Moze el mismo día de su boda. Mientras recuerda lo que ha pasado con cada una de ellas .¡Por fin completo!.... !
1. Cosas que me atormentan

-Y finalmente, me despido escribiendo algo que nunca tuve el valor de decirte….Te amo- al terminar de leer esto, dobló la carta, la guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su elegante esmoquin y una lagrima salió de sus ojos azules mientras pensaba en lo que esa semana había sucedido.

¿Quién se pondría a pensar que una amistad como la de ellos dos, fuera a convertirse en algo más grande? Quizá siempre estuvo allí, pero ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Esa mañana todo había quedado claro, una discusión lo había distorsionado y una decisión lo había vuelto borroso.

Recordando lo que el día anterior había sucedido el ojiazul dejó que otra lágrima se escapara:

-¡Puedes quedarte con tu estúpido oso!- decía la chica de grandes ojos pardos mientras arrojaba al suelo un pequeño peluche muy tierno en verdad

-¡Bien! Desearía no haberte conocido nunca- gritaba el castaño

-Pues tal vez tu deseo se vuelva realidad- dicho esto, Moze salió de la habitación donde se encontraban y desde eso, Ned no la había vuelto a ver.

Era sábado por la mañana y las dudas ya lo inundaban, si Ned no soportaba tanta confusión, se sentía un niño a pesar de sus 20 años de edad, era inútil todos sus esfuerzos por olvidar a aquella chica que lo había acompañado toda su vida y tratar de sustituirla por aquella que se ponía celosa cada vez que estaba con alguien que no era ella, sinceramente eso le podría incomodar a cualquiera, pero haber llegado a esas alturas era signo de que Ned y Suzie podrían dar el siguiente paso, si los dos estaban de acuerdo, por desgracia para Suzie esa semana Ned había empezado a distanciarse pues no estaba seguro de lo que quería y eso afectaría por completo sus planes.

El lunes Ned no había estado con Suzie, pues estaba con Moze, se la pasaron todo el día en el cine, el boliche paseando y cenando, justamente ahí fue cuando Ned comenzó a dudar y su principal pregunta era : ¿Hago lo correcto al casarme con Suzie?

Así es Ned estaba comprometido con Suzie y eso nadie se atrevía a cambiarlo, ni siquiera el mismo Ned

_CONTINUARÁ….._


	2. ¿A quién debo elegir?

Así es Ned estaba comprometido con Suzie y eso nadie se atrevía a cambiarlo, ni siquiera el mismo Ned aún sabiendo que podría estar cometiendo un error.

El martes su duda creció; llevó a Suzie a pasear y se la pasaron muy bien, comieron helados, vieron el atardecer y terminaron con una película en casa de Ned, sin duda alguna Ned se sintió muy cómodo hasta que:

-Ned ¿por qué tu teléfono tiene más llamadas a Moze que a mí?- preguntaba con un tono furioso mientras sostenía el localizador de llamadas antes de irse.

-Ahh! es que hablo mucho con ella por teléfono porque casi no nos vemos- decía Ned

Y era cierto, desde que había comenzado a estar con Suzie, Ned veía muy pocas veces a su mejor amiga de toda la vida, porque Suzie no soportaba siquiera la idea de que su novio estuviera sólo con alguien más, ella sabía que eran amigos pero tenía miedo de que su amistad se hiciese un estorbo para los planes que ella ya había hecho con Ned.

-Ja! Estas con ella todo el tiempo y conmigo qué?- gritó la morena y salió bruscamente de la casa de su actual novio.

Sin duda ambas relaciones, eran para Ned algo duro, no podía estar con Moze porque debía estar con Suzie y también no estaba con su prometida pues sentía que no pasaba suficiente tiempo con su amiga de grandes ojos pardos.

Si había algo que Ned odiara era estar lejos de ambas pero más con una ¿quién? Eso es lo que no lograba aclarar, cada vez que pensaba en Moze, luego en Suzie y viceversa.

Al día siguiente, miércoles para ser precisos, la agenda de Ned estaba saturada, entre ir a ver regalos con Suzie y pasar un tiempo con Moze sin que ninguna se sintiera menospreciada. Al final de su "cita" con la morena, Ned comenzó a pensar en lo que el día que le propuso matrimonio a Suzie lo había impulsado a hacer eso, si ahora no estaba tan confiado como en aquel instante. Despejaba su mente cuando oyó que tocaban el timbre, corrió a abrir y de ahí salió con la castaña a jugar mini golf y después ir a la feria. Estando allí el chico ojiazul gano un oso de peluche, el cuál sin dudarlo, le dio a su mejor amiga con la que había salido.

-Gracias Ned, me encanta-decía Moze mientras abrazaba el pequeño oso de peluche

-No hay porque, vamos- le dijo Ned y se encaminaron a mas juegos, al subirse a la montaña rusa juntos se acercó un fotógrafo

-¿No quieren una foto?- preguntó felizmente el fotógrafo

-Es una buena idea ¿no?- preguntó la chica de ojos pardos a su mejor amigo mientras abrazaba su oso de peluche

-Claro- respondió el ojiazul

-A ver…. Júntense- ordenó el fotógrafo y ellos dos obedecieron

FLASH!! Se tomó la fotografía y enseguida salió impresa la foto y se la dio a Ned

-¿Cuánto le debo?- dijo Ned mientras comenzó a buscar su billetera

-No les voy a cobrar, hacen una linda pareja, disfruten su paseo- comentó el fotógrafo con una enorme sonrisa mientras comenzaba a irse de allí

-Ahh! No somos,… nosotros,.. ella- tartamudeaba el castaño mientras observaba alejarse al fotógrafo.

Cuando Ned volteó a ver a su mejor amiga, ésta estaba sonrojada y seguía abrazando a su pequeño oso, luego de esto el juego comenzó y al terminar se fueron a casa, Ned la llevo a su hogar y él se fue solo a su casa pero al llegar se quedó completamente atónito con lo que vio.


	3. Una gran discusión

Era su novia, quien lo miraba furiosa a lado de una lámpara, al parecer llevaba horas esperando.

-Suzie….-comenzó a decir el ojiazul tratando de calmarla

-Creí que estarías en tu casa el resto del día- interrumpió la morena con un tono furioso pero a la vez celoso- ¿Sabes? Después de que te fuiste quise sorprenderte e invitarte a cenar, así que me alisté, y caminé hasta aquí cuando a una cuadra de aquí observe a Moze dirigirse para tu casa así que me mantuve lejos un tiempo y…. – En ese momento su tono de voz se volvió triste-..Te vi a ti y a ella salir juntos, muy felices debo agregar así que entre a tu casa con la llave de emergencia que me diste y esperé y esperé…. ¿sabes a qué?...a que me dieras respuesta a mis preguntas- Y al terminar de decir esto una lágrima se escapó de cada uno de sus ojos, los cuáles seco rápidamente.

-¿A qué preguntas?- decía Ned mientras se acercaba hacia ella

-¿A dónde fueron?-dijo rápidamente Suzie

-A la feria-contestó Ned

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-Dijo Suzie con un tono de voz alto para lo normal

-Es verdad fuimos a la feria, casi no paso tiempo con Moze desde que salgo contigo-gritó el castaño

-No en eso, ¡me dijiste que estarías aquí toda la tarde, lo cual no fue cierto!-gritó la morena

-¿Y eso qué?-dijo Ned

-¿Soy un estorbo?- gritó Suzie

Ned estaba arto de esa escena de celos así que solo siguió sus impulsos y le contestó bruscamente -¡A veces creo que sí!- después dio un giro –Yo….-tartamudeaba

-Dijiste todo lo que necesitabas decir- dijo Suzie con un tono de voz serio y salió rápidamente de la casa con una lágrima en la mejilla

Luego de esto Ned se fue a dormir, cosa que no hizo porque no dejaba de pensar en su situación

-Ned, ya es hora-decía su mejor amigo al Ned que estaba a punto de casarse

Ned se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta junto a Cookie, el medio día estaba por llegar……

_**Continuará……**_


	4. Un beso lo cambió todo

Ned caminaba lenta y fríamente por el vestíbulo del hotel donde estaba, sentía sus pies clavados al suelo y cada paso que daba se le hacía tan doloroso como pesado, tratando de recordar lo que el jueves sucedió para despejarse un poco, interrumpió su largo camino y se sentó en un sillón vació cerca de allí, al sentarse sintió un gran alivio de no seguir y comenzó a concentrarse y recordar lo que sucedió:

En la mañana el se encontraba sólo desayunando en su comedor, se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho a Suzie la noche anterior, ella no contestaba su celular así que decidió pedir un consejo pero Cookie estaba ocupado en una cita con Liza y su mejor opción fue Moze así que la llamó y quedó con ella en encontrarse en un parque cerca de la casa de Ned, ambos se alistaron y ya en el parque Ned estaba esperando a Moze sentado en un árbol grande que, para el clima caluroso que había en ese momento, éste daba mucha sombra y frescura.

De repente Moze llegó y se sentó a lado de él

-Hola-dijo Moze con una gran sonrisa

-Hola- le respondió el ojiazul que mantenía su cabeza abajo

-No te ves muy bien, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?-dijo la castaña

Ned levantó un poco la cabeza –Es Suzie- comenzó y volvió a bajar la cabeza tristemente

-Suzie…-decía con un tono furioso Moze, ya que el solo pensar en que perdería a su mejor amigo por ella la volvía loca-¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella?-dijo tratando de calmarse

-Ayer……le dije….que era un estorbo para mí y desde eso no me ha llamado y no contesta mis llamadas y no creo soportarlo, estoy confundido-dijo algo triste y sencillo Ned

-Si no te habla es su problema, te conozco de toda la vida y eres un gran chico, amable, tierno, detallista, divertido, inteligente, guapo y sobre todo un gran……amigo-dijo Moze- ahora levanta la cabeza y muéstrame una sonrisa-concluyó la chica de ojos pardos

Ned nunca había oído hablar a su amiga de esa forma, levantó la cabeza la miro con la cara aún hundida en la depresión y le dijo suavemente

-No puedo-dicho esto volvió a bajar su mirada

-Si, si puedes- la castaña con su dedo levantó la cabeza de su amigo haciéndolo mirarla fijamente-Suzie no es el centro de tu universo-dijo

Después de eso Ned la miró diferente, más que como la miraba antes, ya no le parecía su amiga, él miraba su cabello moverse suavemente con el viento y sus ojos parecían brillar más de lo normal, una luz dorada la iluminaba mientras observaba su bella sonrisa y tuvo la necesidad de…

-Tienes razón, porque tu lo eres-después de esto Ned se fue acercando a Moze, tomó su mano y cuando sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca que podían oírse respirar, Ned tomó la iniciativa y……besó a su mejor amiga sin importarle nada.

Cada uno se sentía tan feliz por ese beso, querían que no terminara, se sentían tan calmados, tan seguros y tan amados; pero como todas las cosas no duran para siempre llegó un momento en que se separaron. Moze se quedó atónita, no se esperaba que ese beso pasara, pero estaba muy alegre de que hubiese sido realidad, mientras que Ned se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo que había sentido, pero no podía soportar la idea de haber traicionado a su novia por lo que su primera impresión fue la de levantarse y correr.

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_


	5. ¿Moze que?

-Ned ya todos están listos, empezaremos en 15 minutos-le decía cálidamente Liza al Ned de ahora, que se encontraba recordando su primer beso con su mejor amiga.

Después de eso Ned se levanto y llegó al lugar donde sería la ceremonia; pero no tuvo la fuerza para entrar por lo cual dobló hacia su derecha para ir a descansar a un cuarto cerca de ahí, pero lo que vio no fue una habitación, ante esa situación recordó el día de ayer, cuando todo lo parecía tan claro, pero en realidad no lo era:

Después de lo que pasó en el parque ambos tenían reacciones diferentes, Ned estaba confundido, se sentía un traidor pero al mismo tiempo bien, Moze por su parte se sentía tan ansiosa por volver a ver a su mejor amigo, tenía tantas ilusiones, como que el ojiazul dejaría a la morena, que finalmente se había enamorado de ella y que todo sería bueno ahora.

Decidió visitarlo alrededor de las 2 de la tarde; se arreglo más de lo que cualquier día lo había hecho y tomó su pequeño oso de peluche que el mismo Ned le había obsequiado y salió caminando ya que su casa quedaba algo cerca, al llegar se arregló un poco más el cabello y tocó el timbre

DING DONG

Ned abrió la puerta y al mirar que era la castaña la que llamaba a su puerta, su sonrisa desapareció y lo primero que dijo fue

-¿Qué haces aquí?-con un tono seco

-Hola, vine a hablar-decía Moze con una sonrisa que a pesar de la frialdad de su amigo, no quitó-¿puedo pasar?-

Ned solo se hizo a un lado de la puerta y Moze entró, tomó una silla y se sentó junto con su pequeño oso de peluche.

-¿y? ¿De qué querías hablar?-dijo un poco más amable el ojiazul

-Pues- comenzó la castaña mientras se sonrojaba-de lo de ayer, tú sabes cuándo, nos besamos-y puso una enorme sonrisa

Ned se sonrojo un poco, se levanto de su asiento y con un tono un poco más agresivo

-Lo de ayer fue un error, un enorme error-y se dirigió a la puerta-¿Eso es todo?-dijo

-Un ¿error?-dijo Moze mientras su expresión de alegría se tornaba en tristeza-pero...y qué hay de ¿el oso?...o la feria, o que yo soy el centro de tu universo-dijo un poco triste pero a la vez enojada

-Nunca debí de haber dicho eso, yo….no…..ahora si no te molesta Suzie vendrá en unos momentos y no quiero que te vea-dijo mientras abría la puerta, una lagrima quería salir de su mejilla mientras la chica de ojos pardos le gritó

-¡Puedes quedarte con tu estúpido oso!- decía mientras arrojaba al suelo un pequeño peluche muy tierno en verdad

-¡Bien! Desearía no haberte conocido nunca- gritaba el castaño

-Pues tal vez tu deseo se vuelva realidad- dicho esto, Moze salió de la habitación donde se encontraban.

Los sueños y esperanzas de Moze se habían destruido en cuestión de minutos

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_


	6. Me vengaré de ti

Ya estaban a unos 5 minutos de el medio día, y Ned no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no sabía si, volverse violento, o solo esconderse, o……..o…… ¿vengarse?,….si eso era, vengarse.

Rápidamente busco un lugar tranquilo pensando en cuál sería el mejor método de venganza hacia….

Ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, literalmente, y se dio cuenta de que lo que dicen por ahí es cierto, eso, sólo atrae mala suerte.

Primero, su despertador no había sonado y por consecuencia se levantó a las 10:30a.m, lo cual, si su boda era al medio día era bastante tarde, era tan tarde que el mismo se olvidó de encender el boiler y se baño con agua helada, no fría, helada, después de ese baño tan incómodo, vaya Ned, ¡olvidó comprar su traje!, es decir, ¿quién olvida comprar un traje para su propia boda?, en fin, después de un largo rato, al fin consiguió uno, en el hotel donde sería la boda, se tuvo que peinar él sólo, y cuando llegó, desafortunadamente su auto estaba descompuesto, así que gastó 100 en un taxi y su única chispa de buena suerte fue que pudo terminar todo eso y llegar una hora antes de que empezara el evento…

¡Eso es! Por fin, ya sabía cómo humillaría a….

Bien, todo estaba listo Ned se encontraba en el pequeño altar de un cuarto grande para fiestas, a lado de él se encontraba Simon, su mejor amigo, ambos vestidos de esmoquin, muy elegantes.

-Simon….pss…. ¡Cookie!- decía entre susurros el ojiazul

El joven padrino de Ned se acercó y

-¿qué sucede Ned? – decía también entre susurros mientras conservaba una mirada perdida

Ned se encontraba mirando hacía todos lados, buscando a alguna persona

-¿No sabes si Moze ha venido?- dijo sin dejar de susurrar y sin dejar de buscar entre toda la multitud

El joven Cookie se mostró pensativo ante la situación, era tan difícil decirle lo que en realidad había pasado

-Ned…- comenzó con una expresión seria y Ned volteó a ver con un poco de esperanza en el rostro- hoy en la mañana…Moze sólo vino, me dejó la carta que ya te entregué…y….me dijo que no tenía planeado venir- en ese momento la expresión de esperanza que se encontraba en el rostro de el joven castaño desapareció por completo-…y me dijo que no quería volver a verte, lo siento- y regresó a su lugar

En ese momento la música comenzó, todos se pusieron de pie y las puertas de entrada se abrieron totalmente, la boda había comenzado…

_**Continuará… **_**Próximo capítulo, CAPITULO FINAL**


	7. Tiempo

En ese momento la música comenzó, todos se pusieron de pie y las puertas de entrada se abrieron totalmente, la boda había comenzado…

Y allí se encontraba al final del pasillo, una chica, relativamente alta, con un vestido blanco típico de novia y el rostro cubierto por el velo que caminaba lentamente con un ramo pequeño de azucenas entre ambas manos

Los pasos que ella daba, por más leves que fueran, resonaban en la cabeza de Ned, su vida estaba a punto de arruinarse, y no era para menos…

Iba a casarse con alguien que no amaba, la persona que más quería en este mundo se había ido, y todo, por tiempo…el tiempo… la causa de todos sus malditos problemas comenzó con el tiempo

El día que le propuso matrimonio a Suzie, ese día Moze había ido con un invitado sorpresa, el cual hizo que se pusiera muy celoso y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba sacando la sortija enfrente de todos… si hubiese tenido tiempo para analizar la situación, habría hablado con su mejor amiga, quien sorpresivamente había llevado a su primo que venía de visita a la ciudad… de nuevo el tiempo

Si tan solo después de…besarla hubiese tenido tiempo para hablar con ella de no ser porque Suzie estaba yendo para allá, quizás todo sería diferente

Si se hubiese levantado más temprano…quizá hubiese visto a Moze entregarle la carta a Simon

Y si se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de que Suzie lo engañaba, no estaría ahí parado sin hacer nada…

Si, aquello que vio hace unos momentos era la que decía amarlo mucho y un hombre, que no era él, besándose…

_Ned no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no sabía si, volverse violento, o solo esconderse, o……..o…… ¿vengarse?,….si eso era, vengarse._

_Se escondió detrás de una enorme maceta con una palmera dentro y se dispuso a escuchar_

_-Aun así, me hace mal que te vayas a casar con ese tipo- decía el hombre que se encontraba abrazando a la morena por la cintura mientras esta lo hacía por el cuello_

_-Sabes que solo lo hago por su dinero, recuerda que sin él estaríamos en la ruina- y se acercó para darle un beso- Después de unos 3 meses lo abandono junto con la mayor parte de su dinero… y por fin tendremos la vida que tanto hemos deseado- luego se escuchó que todo estaba listo, tomó su ramo y le dio otro beso- Espérame a la salida- y se dirigió hacia el salón mientras que el otro hombre se dirigía hacia el lado contrario_

_Después de mucho pensar el castaño recordó que aquel era el "primo" de su prometida, al parecer, todo era un engaño, y no era mentira que Ned se hubiese hecho rico gracias a su fama como excelente fotógrafo, pero él nunca vio las señales porque se engañaba a si mismo repitiéndose que amaba a Suzie…ahora no sabía que pensar_

Cuando por fin hubo llegado al altar junto con él éste le quitó el velo de el rostro y su rostro se llenó de alegría, era ella, la que mas amaba, su mejor amiga, la chica de grandes ojos pardos…Moze

Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa, pero en eso él escuchó un leve sonido a lo lejos, cosa que nadie pudo percibir, en el momento en que giró su cabeza, la vio…¿cómo era eso posible?, ella estaba allí, a un lado suyo y al mismo tiempo, al fondo del salón y haciéndole un pequeño gesto en forma de ánimo, eso no, no era

-¿Sucede algo?- la chica que estaba a su lado sonaba diferente, no era la voz de su mejor amiga y cuando volteó el rostro que menos quería ver se encontraba enfrente suyo

-Suzie- dijo el chico en un susurro casi inaudible y el odio llenó de nuevo su mente, lo que había escuchado anteriormente le zumbaba en los oídos, pero decidió seguir adelante

Cuando ya el sacerdote le había preguntado a Suzie si aceptaba o no, ella obviamente había dicho que si y cuando fue el turno de Ned

-Mmm…-Comenzó a pensar

-Vamos cariño, sólo di si- decía hipócritamente ella

-No-

Todos en el salón comenzaron a murmurar, mirar hacia a todos lados y una chica en especial que llevaba triste toda la ceremonia levantó rápidamente la cabeza

-Ned, no es gracioso, enserio- suplicaba la morena con preocupación claramente reflejada en su rostro

-Hablo enserio- Ned se dio la vuelta hacia el público y comenzó con su venganza – esta mujer, es una arpía- todo el mundo se alarmo en ese momento- Fui un torpe al creer que ella de verdad me amaba, cuando en realidad…sólo quería mi dinero para irse con otro- en eso el rostro de Suzie se llenó de sorpresa y Ned solamente observó un punto al fondo del salón, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia él

-Ned ¿A dónde vas?- la voz quebrada de Suzie se pudo oír por todos lados- no tienes derecho de humillarme en esta forma-

-¿Qué? Repasemos ¿quieres? – Se volteó de nuevo hacia ella - ¿Quién engañó a quién? ¿Acaso no te burlaste de mi cuando fingías quererme?- de nuevo comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo- y para que lo sepas, tu no vales la pena-

A ella le temblaban tanto las piernas que cayó de rodillas al suelo

-Te amo y siempre estuviste allí- se escuchó al fondo de la salón y luego se oyeron las puertas abrirse y cuando todos voltearon a ver solo distinguieron a el ojiazul y a una chica alta de cabello castaño alejándose de allí, tomados de la mano y riendo levemente, esperando que esta vez, el tiempo…los ayude a reparar los daños…FIN

**Bueno pues el final, se que no es muy bueno pero no me decidía por uno así que este es el mejor que encontré, así que imagínense que tan malos estuvieron los otros, tampoco quise hacer algo muy cursi entonces aquí esta, yo me despido de por aquí agradeciéndoles todos sus rews…y nos vemos en las otras historias, cambio y fuera!**


End file.
